The present invention pertains to a permanent magnet actuating mechanism, and more particularly, to a permanent magnet motor that can be driven from a self-contained source of power.
There is a need for a relatively inexpensive, self-contained source of power for remote locations. Permanent magnet motors or generators are known in the art, see, for example, Pennington U.S. Pat. No. 999,335; Busch U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,227 and Clarke U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,071. The Pennington patent shows a magneto generator having a plurality of cores, which are mounted on an annular ring secured to the casing. Carried on a shaft for rotation in the casing are a plurality of C-shaped magnets, the north-south axis of each being aligned with the longitudinal axis of each core. The Busch patent reveals a relatively complex design for an electric motor-generator that includes a shaft, a rotating member with snap-on coils, and magnetic members in a casing. The Clarke patent discloses a relatively complex high speed motor having horseshoe-shaped magnets mounted on a rotor and a plurality of stator electromagnets spaced apart about the rotor cavity of the motor. The stator is formed in two arrays, each of which includes pulling electromagnets and pushing electromagnets. The present invention is intended to simplify the design of a permanent magnet motor, to provide same with a self-contained power source, such as a battery, so that it can be used at remote locations, and to enhance the performance of existing designs in a straightforward manner.
In one aspect of the invention, the permanent magnet actuating device incorporates a stator with energizing coils, a member actuated thereby, a battery power source for energizing the energizing coils for actuating the member. Upon actuation of a control circuit, the member will be actuated. It is contemplated that the member may be moved linearly, though in a presently preferred embodiment of the invention, the member is a rotor in a permanent magnet motor and is rotated for providing a rotary output. The rotor will be provided with a plurality of permanent magnets that cooperate with the energizing coils. In essence, the permanent magnet motor can drive an electrical generator for delivering power as needed at a remote site, for example, a microwave tower. In another aspect, it is contemplated that the permanent magnet motor can be employed to operate the electrical appliances in a home or business.
The permanent magnet actuating mechanism comprises a frame upon which are mounted a plurality of energizable coils. A member is mounted for movement on the frame. A plurality of permanent magnets are mounted on the member. The axes of the energizable coils are disposed substantially at right angles to the axes of the permanent magnets. Upon energization of the energizable coils, the member is moved with respect to the frame. Such movement may be linear. A control is provided for energizing the energizable coils.
In another aspect of the invention, the permanent magnet actuating mechanism may be in the form of a permanent magnet motor comprising a frame mounting a plurality of energizable coils. A starting coil is mounted on the frame. A wheel is rotatably mounted on the frame. Carried on the wheel are a plurality of permanent magnets. The axes of the energizable coils are disposed substantially at right angles to axes of the permanent magnets. The permanent magnets cooperate with the energizable coils, whereby, upon energization of the starting coil, the wheel will begin to rotate in a first direction and upon energization of the energizable coils, the wheel will continue to rotate in the first direction. Preferably, the permanent magnets are equally spaced from one another on the wheel and the energizable coils are equally spaced from one another on the frame. In one specific embodiment of the invention there are four energizable coils and eight permanent magnets. A control arrangement is provided for selectively energizing the starting coil and the energizing coils. The control arrangement includes a power source, for example, a battery.
An object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive source of power that can be used at remote locations that is self-contained and comprises a permanent magnet motor actuated from a battery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive self-contained permanent magnet motor actuated from a battery that can be used to power a generating device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent magnet motor incorporating a stator with energizable coils and a rotor with a plurality of permanent magnets secured thereto, the axes of the energizable magnets being disposed at substantially right angles to the axes of the permanent magnets.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a permanent magnet motor having a stator with equidistantly spaced energizable coils and a rotor with a plurality of permanent magnets secured thereto, the outer surfaces of the permanent magnets being constructed and arranged to be complementary to the exterior surfaces of the energizable coils, whereby the outer surface of each permanent magnet passes closely to the outer surface of an energizable coil during rotation of the rotor.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.